


Sharing [oneshot]

by gebieterin



Category: Alice Nine, SID (band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebieterin/pseuds/gebieterin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora has to be taught the importance of sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing [oneshot]

 

 

  


**Sharing**

"Aww, come ON, Tora, please!"

Hiroto knelt next to Tora's feet where the other sat on the sofa, nimble fingers greedily scrabbling on the seated man's jean clad thighs and emitting a high-pitched whine when the adressee moved the object of Hiroto's desire further out of his reach with a self-satified chuckle.

"Tora! Don't be mean to Hiropon!"  
Nao told himself that he reprimanded his bandmate only because Tora was acting selfish, and not because he was slightly disturbed by the implications his bandmates' position projected before his mind's eye. Couldn't they just not do things like this in a band meeting? Even at the end of one?

Tora just laughed darkly and continued to pointedly ignore the desperate man as his feet.

"Believe me Nao, I have every reason to be slightly mean to him." Even saying so, Tora still avoided to look down to Hiroto and expose himself to the full pouting power of large brown eyes and a slighty trembling, jutted-out lower lip.

Hiroto wailed. "I am sorry, okay? I should not have teased you for your comments about Aki's latest photo shoot." And very much quieter he added: "... and it was wrong to tell him about it for his amusement."

"You did WHAT?!" Tora hissed and nearly dropped the dessert he held in his hands, which would have been very much according to Hiroto's plans. Unfortunately, Tora regained his composure quickly and just glared at Hiroto, not wanting his bandmates to hear the real reason he deprived his lover of the sweet treat he had been able to lay his hands on.

At the slight commotion, even Saga had looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Oh come on Tora", he huffed. "You should really learn to share. Isn't that the joy of a relationship?"  
Saga grinned mischievously and batted his eyelashes at Tora. He was grateful Hiroto still had his hands on Tora's thighs and effectively kept the taller guitarist from bolting upright and lunge at the grinning bassist.  
That and the fact that then Tora would have had to abandon the apple of discord, a bowl of vanilla ice cream and strawberries, to an eagerly waiting Hiroto.

It was times like these Tora wished their bandmates were still in the dark about his relationship with his fellow guitarist. He glared darkly at Saga, who just stuck his tongue out childishly . Both of them missed Hiroto's pensive look as he patted Tora's thigh once more and got up, murmuring that learning to share would indeed do Tora good.

~*~

Tora knew he had acted like a stubborn child. It had been petty to make such a fuss about a small dessert and make Hiroto upset with him. Therefore, now here he was waiting at the other's appartment door, carrying a bowl of vanilla ice cream and even some quite expensive strawberries. Maybe he should have called before to make sure that Hiroto was home, but he worried without reason, because a moment later the door opened, revealing an expectant Hiroto. His look softened when he relieved Tora of his burden and scampered back into his appartment, most likely to put the ice cream in the fridge, or more likely just to cut the strawberries and get two spoons. Or maybe just one spoon. Or no spoon at all. Tora let his imagination run to pleasant scenarios, still a bit disappointed that Hiroto had avoided a welcoming kiss.

Kicking off his shoes, Tora moved to follow the other into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Hiroto putting the ice cream into the fridge and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hiroto just smiled sweetly from across the room and Tora nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly slender arms wrapped around his chest, effectively pinning his arms to his sides and his back to a body not much much smaller than his own.

Hiroto leaned back to the kitchen counter, watching his lover intently, while Aki put his chin on Tora's shoulder and murmured calmingly against his captive's ear.

"You are so predictable. Hiroto was right about you coming over tonight with these tokens of peace. A good little lover", Aki mocked and let his lips wander down the sensitive side of Tora's throat to nip at the skin lightly.

"However, you still have to learn your lesson about sharing."

Shooting a disbelieving glance at Hiroto, Tora tried to decide if he should start to struggle. However, when Aki bit down hard enough to make him wince and Hiroto just chuckled, Tora resolved not to go down without a fight.

Aki must have felt his muscles tensing, because he grabbed Tora's wrists and pinned them at his chest, grinning against the shell of his ear and murmuring again, this time in a voice so low it had to carry only between the two of them.

"Little tiger showing claws? Or planning to kick me out? If yes, please do so before you decide to kick both me and Hiroto out."

For a moment, Tora could not really make sense of Aki's words, concentrating more on the feeling of the other's breath on his ear and part of his still damp neck. Then again, Aki knew that he and Hiroto had a rather monogamous relationship, whatever jokes he had cracked about this and about seducing Hiroto before. And for a moment, Tora feared that it had not been jokes at all, that Aki and Hiroto had had something going on behind his back. However, the look in Hiroto's eyes, a look of curiosity mixed with anxiety of how Tora might react to the whole set up and pure hungry eagerness made Tora think that Hiroto might just be as curious about Aki in bed as Tora was himself.

Huffing, he gave up and sank back against Aki chest, only to be rewarded with a quick lick against his ear.  
Hiroto just shook his head, grinning, as he saw Tora ticklishly shrinking back from Aki's ministration. He stepped up to his still captive lover to brush his lips against Tora's.  
"Let's take this to the bedroom. You okay with this, Tora?"  
Tora knew that if he wanted out, here was his chance. However, he had already gotten too used to Aki's warmth against his back. He bend foward a bit to catch his lover's lips again for a brief kiss, giving silent consent to continue. He should have been worried by Hiroto's suddenly slightly evil grin. As it was, he only wondered why Hiroto brought one of his kitchen chairs with them to the bedroom.  
Guillible as he was, Tora did not fight when Aki released his arms and turned him around for a passionate kiss. Tora was too lost in the new sensation of feeling Aki, of tasting the other man, to worry when Aki pressed him down into the chair to straddle his lap and keep on kissing him.  
Even when Hiroto stepped up behind him and let his hands roam over Tora's shoulders and down his arms, Tora suspected no ill. Only when Hiroto drew his arms slightly back and Tora heard and felt handcuffs click shut around his wrists did he turn to glance questioningly at the younger man.  
Who just blew him a kiss with a wicked grin while Aki abruptly stood and patted Tora's thigh compassionately.  
Oh, Tora could now clearly see where this was leading, and he had some quite colourful words to express his discontent, which lead to Hiroto blushing and threatening to wash Tora's mouth out with soap. Aki however, more practical and less inclined not to anger Tora too much, just searched for a bandana and effectively silenced Tora's protests. When Tora tried to stab him with an icy glare, he just patted his head.  
"See, tiger, this is just for your best." Aki let his hand wander over Tora's face and neck, down his shirt. "We want you to learn your lesson. If we distract you now..." His hand brushed Tora's groin ever so lightly, making the man jump. "... you will not be able to concentrate at all."  
Tora growled around his makeshift gag. A growl that quickly turned into something akin to a whine, though he would never admit to later, when both men stepped away from him. However, decidedly closer to each other. And while Hiroto at least had the decency to shoot his actual lover a longing glance, Aki just grinned rather hungrily while he pulled Hiroto closer.  
And while these two began to explore unknown territory, wading in unknown waters, Tora went through the five stages of accepting tragedy.

First was denial. They would not really dare to get too far without releasing him. Soon they would part and let him join, this was about sharing, after all.

Second was anger, again. Noticing that they would not even bother to relieve him of the gag but kept on kissing, stroking and nibbling on skin he longed to touch, he nearly threw over his chair in a hissing fit.

Third was bargaining. Trying to establish eye contact with at least one of them, uttering desperate noises, wanting to tell them he'd be good, he would not even try to touch anyone without explicit permission. Only that they ignored him completely (if not for a devious glint in Akis eyes while stroking Hiroto's hair and arching his body into the younger man's ministrations).

Fourth came depression. He tried to avert his gaze, no longer wanting to be tortured by the arousing sight of these two gorgeous men moving together in a dance of passion he could not think to equal. They were surely better of without him, drowning in each others arms and kisses.

But then, acceptance set in. The sheer beauty of seeing his lover and his friend (which he disgruntedly admitted Aki to be) together like this, as torterous as it may be to see them fall into a rythm together, seing Aki (much to Tora's surprise) clearly submit to the smaller man, their desire so tangible he could nearly taste it. He could do nothing about it at this moment anyway. But he just enjoyed the sight of them, drinking their desire and letting it fuel his own, just hoping they would grant him some sort of release.

As they did. Clearly they were enjoying Tora's now complacent demeanor. Hiroto only did earn one slap from both Tora and Aki when they lay together afterwards, worn out and sated, but tired. Well, Tora and Aki at least. Hiroto suddenly started to giggle and demanded them to get up and fetch him the strawberries and the ice cream.


End file.
